A Future Time
by Krazie-edge
Summary: It's my story. i don't know what to put in the summary. read if your curious. Rated T cause who knows what i'll put in here. Inu/OC
1. Chapter 1

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

This is just a story. I don't own Inuyasha or anything Rumiko Takahashi has done. I just wanna write. Just an alternate universe I imagined. I got this idea with the picture on my desktop. It's a really cute looking Inuyasha.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

It all started with a play. A play that had been performed for many centuries. A play of Kagome's journey into the past to help the hanyou Inuyasha gather the Shikon no Kakera.

The year is 2475 A.D. Demons are said to no longer exist, but they do. Under the guise of androgenic life.

Three girls, each wearing a spacey-type school uniform, were standing in the halls of the place they went to school, staring at a roster for a play. One of the girls, who had yellowish hair and brown eyes was running her finger down the roster.

"I wonder who is playing Kagome the priestess?" the green eyed red head of the group said. The one with the blue hair and blue eyes stared at the two.

"I bet it's Mu again. She always gets that part... she's so good at it..."

"No Ashurii," the yellow hair said.

"Then who is it Bonii?"

"The priestess is?" asked the red head.

"Hang on a minute Reicheru." Bonii said, her finger still skimming the page. The other two crowded beside Bonii.

"See Takahashi-Sensei!" all the girls chorused a moment later.

"It means that the future priestess hasn't been chosen yet..." a voice said softly. The three girls turned and frowned upon the new girl, who had silvery hair down past her waist.

"Huh?"the three said.

"Takahashi-Sensei wants to chose the priestess. So if you want the part go see him.." she turned and walked down the hall. The three girls looked at each other and squealed in delight.

"We have a chance! One of us could be Kagome the priestess!" they began jumping up and down in excitement as Takahashi-Sensei stepped from the classroom beside the play roster. His long silver hair tied behind him at the base of his neck. Glasses perched on his nose just in front of a pair of golden eyes.

"You three. I have a part for you." the girls stopped jumping. "Ayame, Eri, and Yuka." he said pointing at the girls in turn. The girls frowned for a moment, but soon began giggling.

"Domo Arigato Takahashi-Sensei," they said as one as they bowed.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

It was now lunch time at the school. Takahashi-Sensei was sitting in his classroom thinking to himself.

'How will I know? I will ask Myouga what Inuyasha said with his dying breath...' it was that very moment that Myouga hopped into the sensei's hand and stuck his nose into the skin of the man's hand. He soon after was slapped.

"Ah... Sesshoumaru-sama... It is truly a great pleasure to see you once agai-."

"Shut up Myouga. I want to know something. What am I looking for in this school?"

"The girl that fits Kagome's description." with that Myouga described Kagome to the letter.

"So I have to find the girl who looks exactly like my brothers wench!" he snatched the flea demon off the desk and began to squeeze.

Not exactly Sesshoumaru-sama," the flea choked out. Sesshoumaru eased up on his grip on him.

"Elaborate or I shall do more than squeeze you flea." he narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"The one who fits the part will play it flawlessly without a script my lord." the flea then took off and the teacher sighed. Why did he have to be cursed to find his brother's true love reincarnated? Hadn't he suffered enough already? The spirits of Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho didn't seem to think so. He stood and walked to the principals office. Once there he knocked upon the door.

"Enter," the female sounding male's voice said from inside. Sesshoumaru entered and looked at the short-haired blonde homosexual, who stood and came towards him

"I need an announcement made." The blonde man stopped.

"What is the announcement?"

"Announce that I will be holding auditions for the priestess in my class room after lunch. All girls in the school must attend." with that he turned and walked form the room.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

After lunch was over all the girls in the school lined up to audition for the part of the priestess Kagome. The girl that went by the name Mu was the very first in line.

"After they see my performance they won't need the rest of you at all!" the short-haired blonde said defiantly, using her hand to flip her green bangs. The silver-haired girl only shook her head.

"Takahashi-Sensei says we must answer the lines as ourselves. It matters not that you know the lines or not. He says we will not be using the priestess's lines this time." something flicked within her hair so slightly that only demons could see it.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

One by one the girls names were called until the silver-haired girl was left. Sesshoumaru stared at the girl with his golden eyes. She returned the stare with amethyst colored eyes.

"You, your name." it was not a request, but an order. One every demon answered.

"Sensei, my name is Hananakaru Amari."

"Not your human name. I know what you are."

"Tsukimaru..." the girl said quietly.

"Step inside the holochamber. You will be using my memories to create what you will see and hear, but the words will be from the play paired with the personalities of those from long lost to time." Tsukimaru nodded and stepped inside.

Once inside the holochamber everything began to change. The walls and floor were replaced by a forest scene. The smells of machinery, replaced by the forest smells. A white-haired man dressed in red appeared beside a well looking down into it longingly. Soon after the scene filled in a salt-and-pepper-haired monk dressed in purple robes wandered behind the white-haired man.

"Inuyasha, it's been far too long. You must learn to let go... Kagome is gone."

"Shut up Miroku." a clawed hand whipped out and swatted at the monk, who ignored it as it only brushed the hem of his robes.

The monk sighed then spoke, "Inuyasha. You shouldn't mope. Kagome wouldn't want you to." Tsukimaru watched as the red-clad one known as Inuyasha stood and turned, amber eyes blazing with an unknown fire.

"Sesshoumaru will-" he stopped and stared at Tsukimaru. "Kagome!" He ran up and gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She reached up after a moment and patted his back.

"Miss Kagome are you alright?" Tsukimaru nodded.

"I'm fine Miroku." Inuyasha pulled back and stared at her.

"Inuyasha... are you ok?" she asked assuming she was Kagome now, "you're acting strangely." he let go and turned around.

"Feh," was his reply. She shook her head and everything faded back into the holochamber.

Takahashi-Sensei walked into the chamber. "You have the part." Tsukimaru stared at him for a few moments before bowing.

"Thank you Takahashi-Sensei.." she then left the room to go prepare for the play that was to happen that night.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

That night the cast of characters were setting behind the curtain ready to begin. Tsukimaru wandered on stage in a black version of Kagome's schoolgirl outfit.

When the curtain raised the setting was a shrine where a girl was running out of a house. She paused by the well house and walked inside.

"What are you doing in here Sota?" the little boy looked up at her.

"Buyo went down there..." the boy pointed near the well.

"Well, go get him."

"But it's so creepy!"

"Fine I'll go.." she walked down the steps and screeched when something crossed her ankle. She looked down to find the fat calico rubbing her leg. She picked him up. "oh Buyo..." she turned and got ready to leave when she looked at her brother's face. "what's wrong Sota?" she turned to see what he was staring at, but didn't get the chance as she was dragged down into the well. The scene shifted with a fuzzy haze and the well remained,but the house and modern world was replaced with the feudal era. Time passed and no 'Kagome' calling from within the well or climbing out. Takahashi-Sensei walked over to the well and to his surprised pleasure and everyone's dismay...

"She's gone..."

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

Tsukimaru climbed from the well. This didn't look like the play scenery. This wasn't, it was real. Her youkai eyes could tell. Even from behind brown colored contact lenses. She pulled the black wig from her head, straightened it, and placed it back over her hair. If this was the real sengoku jidai, she would do well to keep that wig over her true ears and keep the fake ones in place at the side of her head. She looked around before slipping off her shoes and heading where her nose told her people were. She was stopped by Inuyasha. He jumped on her back full force from a branch above. Well more like his foot made contact with her back and she fell. When she smacked the ground her fake human ears almost bounced off her head. She slapped her hands over them just on time to stop them from bouncing off.

"Who are you!" his voiced yelled, causing her real ears to flatten more to her head then they already were.

"Y'know, I can hear you even if you whisper from a mile away," she growled. The weight on her back lifted and she was hauled up to look at the golden eyes of Inuyasha. Brown stared into golden.

His hands released the sailor top and she straightened it as he said, "Kagome?" she looked up at him. She was enveloped in his red-clad arms a moment later. "I missed you so much Kagome." that was whispered into the black wig right where her left ear was.

She said nothing and he pulled her back and stared at her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

She had been wondering why she wanted to stay in his embrace. She was pulled from her thoughts by his question "Oh... I'm fine..." Inuyasha stared at her strangely.

"Are you sure? You look pale. I'm taking you to Kaede-baba." with that she was scooped up and carted to the village at a quick pace. Once they reached the hut of Kaede, Inuyasha put her down and rushed inside. She took the time to remove the brown contacts and stow them away in her backpack, which she had put on before the play started.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" The elder Miko's voice sounded from within.

"Kagome's back and she looks sick." The elderly Miko tottered out of the hut and looked at Tsukimaru on the ground. Tsukimaru kept her gaze away from the older woman and the hanyou who sat in a tree with his arms crossed staring off in the distance, trying to look as if he didn't care.

"Look at me child," the older woman said, pulling the girls head by the chin until it pointed in Kaede's direction. Tsukikage obeyed and stared at the woman. "Come inside and have a bit of stew."

The woman retreated into the house and the demon girl from the 25th century followed. Once inside she sat down.

"Ye are not Kagome."

Tsukimaru nodded. "I am known as Hananakaru Amari." she set her backpack down and looked in it for a small bag. "But my true name Is Kamikage Tsukimaru." Kaede looked up and passed the girl some stew.

"Should I call you Amari then?" Tsukimaru sipped her stew from a crude spoon.

"Well Kaede-sama, it may be simple enough, but what of Inuyasha... what will we tell him... he thinks I'm Kagome..."

"He'll get over it." Tsukimaru drew the wig and fake ears from her head revealing silver hair and doggish ears.

"I have an idea." Kaede looked at her and nodded, then pointed her to the river. Tsukimaru placed the wig ad fake ears on then walked to the door. "I think I will introduce myself as Maru. Good evening Kaede. See you later." she walked to the river and dropped herself into the frigid water. After her short bath she put on a kimono, a white haori patterned with red and purple. And a pair of hakama. Topped it all with a purple sash with red tips. She smiled and stretched out her ears, just as Inuyasha dropped in front of her. He flexed his claws and growled at her.

"What are you doing in this village?"

"Taking a bath?" she wandered up the path towards Kaede's, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"I would leave if I were you..." She pulled her arm free and walked back to the river and quickly gathered and hid her wig, ears, and future clothes in her haori. She then hopped over the river and nestled in a tree for the night.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

The next morning she hopped from the tree and was almost whacked by Sango who was trying to beat up Miroku for something he had done.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Sango yelled, stepping around the demoness to slam her boomerang on Miroku's head.

"Sango please! I didn't do anything!" Miroku cried as the boomerang connected.

"Um... excuse me?" Sango turned from the now unconscious Miroku to look at the silver haired girl. "Um... could you direct me to Kaede-sama's house?" Sango pointed up the hill and walked off to tend to her children muttering about a lecherous husband. Tsukimaru walked up the hill and to Kaede.

"Where were ye last night child?"

"I was kept away by the white-haired one.." an ear flicked upon Tsukimaru's head. "He is so rude.."

"Ah, Inuyasha is as distrusting of other demons as he is of himself." This caused Tsukimaru to sigh.

"Well I'm going to the hot springs I smell." Kaede nodded and Tsukimaru wandered off to the hot spring she smelled 3 miles to the south of the village. She had carried all the cleaning items she needed, but once she reached the spring, her jaw dropped. There in the hot spring was Inuyasha bathing. The water glistening off his back and arms, his hair hanging halfway down his bare legs. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but really was only a few seconds, before she dropped her things and ran, just as he turned to her silvery hair bouncing out of view. He shook his head. Female demons always ran at the sight of him. But wait, the smell of embarrassment? She didn't think he was hideous? Especially after the way he had treated her yesterday? But wait... the smell of Kagome also accompanied the smell of embarrassment. The way Kikyo had also smelled before she died. Flowers. And a meadow. The flowery smell of spring. Mating season.

Tsukimaru raced back into the village, through it, and dropped herself; fully clothed into the river. She surfaced and shivered several feet down from Sango, who was looking at her with a brow raised. Tsukimaru stay there shivering for a moment longer before racing into a tree nearby.

"What a strange demon..." a moment later Inuyasha dropped by Sango.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who Inuyasha?"

"That demon girl?"

"Have you finally gotten over Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "Oh come on your chasing that demon I saw jump into the river and shiver for five minutes."

"She did what?"

"Well I was sitting here washing Miroku's robe when something silver dashed right by my vision straight into the water there." She pointed to the exact spot Tsukimaru had plunged into the river. "Then she proceeded to shiver there for a few minutes. Then leapt straight over there." She pointed to the tree the shivering female was sitting in still. Inuyasha leapt into the tree jut above the girl and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"M-m-maru..." her amethyst eyes looked into his golden hued ones. His eyes narrowed a moment before he dragged her from the tree and dropped her into the water. She shrieked as she plunged in and he laughed. She surfaced, looking very much like a wet dog. She scrambled her way out and flopped on the bank. Miroku was now with Sango and they were talking.

"It looks as though he likes her in some way. Otherwise he would have ignored her," Sango observed. Miroku just nodded and looked at Tsukimaru who was now staring at Inuyasha angrily, her ears back, her tail now visible and bristled as much as wet fur can get. She spied the beads upon his neck and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"OSUWARI!" the beads glowed and Inuyasha fell. Tsukimaru's eyes went wide as she bolted off. She hadn't expected the beads of subjugation to work. Sango and Miroku just looked at each other as Inuyasha pried himself off the ground.

"I wish Kagome had taken these things off before she had to disappear.." He then surged off to talk with Kaede.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

Tsukimaru paused just outside the village. "They worked for me? No way... Maybe I should go take them off... as a sign of no ill will."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Tsukimaru whipped around to face a girl about 16 who was looking at her with sad eyes. She was wearing a green schoolgirl's outfit and brown loafers.

"Priestess Kagome?" Tsukimaru's amethyst eyes grew larger in amazement. The young schoolgirl looked at Tsukimaru.

"You could say I once was called that..." Tsukimaru blinked. The schoolgirl continued. "I was brought here from the year 2003 to protect the Shikon no Tama."

"What happened to you? How come you're not with Inuyasha any longer?"

"Why be with a man who doesn't love me? I left to go home, but was killed on my way towards the well. If you wish I will let you scent the spot where I am buried." Tsukimaru nodded.

"But he does love you Priestess..." Kagome shook her head and waved her hand before Tsukimaru.

"It's been 12 years. I will not accept any deterrent to what I believe. If he really did I wouldn't know, but I loved him so much... Go find my resting place. Give that poor Hanyou some peace of mind... Take care of him too, no matter how badly he treats you." Tsukimaru nodded and followed her nose to the well and past it to an area covered in dense underbrush. She sniffed the air and dug through a particularly dense patch. There she found a tattered schoolgirl's uniform on a female skeleton.

"I suppose I should show him..." she covered the skeleton back up and went to find the hanyou. "Inuyasha!"

"What do you want Wench!" He dropped from the tree and glared at her.

"Come with me Inuyasha." she turned around and walked back to the dense underbrush. Inuyasha stay where he was at until his curiosity got the better of him several hours later. He found the female dog settled just past the well near some forest debris.

"Why did you want me here," he demanded. His only reply was a clawed thumb in the direction of the brush. He dug around for a couple of minutes before he uncovered the green skirt. "Kagome!" He dug franticly until he uncovered the skeleton. Tsukimaru walked back to the village as Inuyasha wept silently over Kagome. It would do the Hanyou good to be alone for a little while.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

Several months would pass before Inuyasha was seen in Edo again. During the time he had been gone Tsukimaru had protected the town from other demons and had come to be accepted in the town. She had made good friends with Sango and would be found often helping Sango with a five year old child. She also taught the farmers a few useful tricks on growing their crops. This year the harvest was plentiful and the town made more money than ever. Now today, Maru, as she was called, was collecting herbs and plant remedies for Kaede, when she scented the mountain forest mixed with river water. She raised her lip in warning as Kouga appeared before her.

"Where's Kagome, Mutt-face!" Maru's ears lay flat upon her head.

Maru snarled at him in warning. She wanted him to leave.

"What still can't talk to a superior Mutt-face? It's a good thing Kagome left you Dog breath!" It was then that the scent of autumn's forest floor hit her nose. Inuyasha.

"Haven't you gotten it yet stupid wolf! That dog isn't me! And 'SHE' is a girl!" Kouga stared wide-eyed at the red-clad dog brandishing it's claws at him. Her eyes were slightly red and she still was snarling at him.

"I'll be back Dog-turds!" with that, Kouga took off. The snarling stopped until her eyes focused upon Inuyasha who was just standing. She snapped in his direction as if she thought he were a threat.

* * *

This is the first five pages. if you don't like my story, just submit 3 words. "Don't Like It." simple neh? do not crack into me about my spelling errors. i'll fix them later. just tell me if you like it or not. that's all i want. also no flaming. i do this for fun. not to make a living. just for fun...


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy, I live here." the snapping and snarling continued. "I won't hurt anyone. I promise, unless it's the lecher Miroku." the growling lessened.

"Maru-chan? Why are you still growling? Isn't that nasty wolf gone yet?" Sango's youngest Tianna rounded the corner. "Uncle Yasha!" the girl sprinted to Inuyasha and hopped on him squeezing him in a hug. It was then that Maru calmed and stared at him, the red bleeding from her eyes. Maru turned and walked off now smelling no threat at all.

"Hey Maru." she turned and looked at him. "Wait up." she shrugged and turned back around, but stay where she was.

"Uncle Yasha, Maru-chan has been the best guardian since you left on your journey. She's protected us, and taught us, and all kinds of stuff!" Inuyasha smiled.

"All that true Maru?" his reply was a nod. He set the little girl down just as they reached the village. "Go help your mother, I wanna talk to Maru."

"Ok Uncle Yasha!" the little girl giggled and took off towards her house. Maru was looking at the little girl when Inuyasha turned to look at her. Her eyes half closed as if she were either depressed or tired.

"So, you've been protecting my home while I was away." she nodded. "Any trouble besides Kouga?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. But there were rumors that a demon of the name Naraku is in the north."

"Naraku! That bastard survived!"

"Rumor has it he's looking for you and the jewel... do you have the jewel?"

"What's it to you?" he snapped.

"Means nothing to me, but it means something to Kagome..."

"How do you know?"

"She talks with me..." a moment later the jewel was pressed into her hand.

"Let no one find it. If the jewel is gone I will have to kill you."

"If the jewel is gone you won't find me until I retrieve it." Maru slowly blinked her amethyst eyes. Inuyasha stared at her a moment. It seemed like an eternity, but it was ended when Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her quickly before running off. It surprised both demons. Maru because how could that have happened when they barely knew each other and Inuyasha because he had done such a thing.

**Inuyasha**

'It must be because she looks and acts like Kagome did... but her hair is silvery and her eyes are purple... so why did I do it?'

**'Because you dumb dog... you like her.'**

'Who the hell are you!'

**'Matters not who I am, but I find her pleasing, isn't that enough?'**

'No...'

**'Go back and get her. You know you wish she was here... The human and I agree. You should...'**

'Yes Hanyou go get her.' Inuyasha growled in frustration, before turning and running back to Maru.

"Come with me Maru."

"But someone needs to stay and protect the village..."

Inuyasha blinked before replying gruffly, "I'll be back in a few hours then.." Maru blinked as he raced off.

**Tsukimaru**

'What's with him?'

**'Strange, but I like him, we should ask him to be our mate..'**

'What's with you! We barely know him!'

**'But his scent is alluring no? Unlinke that nasty wolf. Speaking of the nasty one here he comes.'**

**Normal**

Kouga stopped before her and kissed her hand.

"Forgive me for my earlier indiscretion." Maru pulled her hand free of him and slashed his cheek.

"Get away from me smelly wolf!"

"Ooh. Feisty. I like my women to be feisty." Maru growled and he grabbed her. She slashed his cheek further. He then forced his lips upon her own. He tasted disgusting! Like rotten rabbit carcasses. She found herself wondering about the taste of Inuyasha as she fought Kouga off, but every time she got free, he pulled her back to him and kissed her roughly. She tore away from him and ripped into him like a bear was after her children. Fierce, savage, and most of all relentlessly. Kouga now was fighting back. He intended to make this dog submit and give him what he wanted, but as he was so intent on making Maru submit, he didn't notice Inuyasha tear him from the female dog. Inuyasha pushed the girl behind him with a snarl. She attempted to tear into the wolf again, but Inuyasha just growled lightly. Kouga took that moment to charge Inuyasha, but Inuyasha slashed him across the legs and kicked him away.

"Back off Kouga. She's mine."

"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Kouga jumped at Inuyasha to throw him out of the way, but was slashed once more, this time losing an arm. The battle raged on a moment longer before Kouga was dragged off by his wolf pack. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and looked at the red-clad inu-fujin. Her gaze was on the ground and she was panting hard, on one knee, one hand on the ground, the other atop her other knee. Inuyasha knelt before her and raised her chin with the thumb and index finger of his right hand. As soon as Inuyasha caught sight of her face, she slumped forward.

"Maru?"

No response came from the inu-fujin. He slipped one of his arms under her shoulders and the other under her knees and carried her to Kaede's house.

"Kaede-baba!" he set Maru on the floor of the hut as Kaede made her way to the fallen inu-fujin. The elderly miko began checking her over.

"She'll be fine Inuyasha. Take her to her home. You'll find it by scent." She stepped away from the youkai and Inuyasha picked her up and took her out of the hut. He sniffed out her house easily and took her inside. Once inside he set her down and went back outside. He hopped into a tree and settled in for the night, listening to Maru's breathing. Any change would have him barreling inside the hut to protect her. Why? Why did he care what happened to her? Easy. The link to Kagome.

The next morning Inuyasha woke to a silent hut. He tore inside to find the inu-fujin was gone. He snuffled for her franticly until he was stopped by Sango.

"Calm down Inuyasha. If you are looking for Maru, she went to the hot springs to wash, she was muttering something about scouring the filth from her scent."

Inuyasha blinked at the Taijiya, before turning to dart after Maru.

"Oh do leave the girl be, she will be fine. She's not like Kagome and doesn't need to be protected constantly." Sango could see Inuyasha's discomfort as he turned and prepared to hop into the tree. It was a few minutes later that Maru wandered into the clearing.

Inuyasha turned around as if he didn't care, but then he heard her mumble, "Damn fetid stench... Damn rotten taste... Damn no good, disgusting, nauseating, despicable wolf!" He turned and Sango looked at him and hid a smirk. It seemed he genuinely cared for the Inu-fujin. But she wasn't telling.

She looked at Maru and called to her cheerfully. "Hey Maru! Tianna was looking for you." Maru's ears perked up and forward. Sango knew that Maru loved the little kid.

"Where's Tianna at now?" Sango put her arm around Maru.

"Let's just walk together a bit." Maru blinked, but complied. After they'd gotten far enough from Inuyasha's range of hearing, Sango asked Maru how she felt about Inuyasha. The inu-fujin stared at Sango with wide eyes. This made the older woman chuckle to herself.

"W-what?"

"You like him."

"N-no my inner inu does..." Sango poked at Maru.

"That still counts as you liking him."

Maru gulped.

"I think he likes you too," Sango continued, "I mean the way he was acting a few moments ago." Maru held up a hand to silence Sango.

"Probably because I am his link to Kagome..."

"His link to Kagome?"

"She has spoken to me a few times... only messages for him. She said once that she wishes you well and is glad you are happy." Maru then darted off to find Tianna. Inuyasha chose that moment to wander out of the trees. Sango looked at him quietly.

"Sango. What did you guys talk about."

"You heard us. I know about your demonic abilities."

**At Kaede's**

Tianna was playing near Kaede's. Maru wandered up to the small child and sat down. Soon Tianna looked at Maru and climbed on her lap.

"What's wrong Maru?" Maru looked at the small child.

"Don't worry your small little head about it Tia-chan. It's something Maru-chan has to worry about." Tianna snuggled into the lap of the inu-fujin and closed her eyes. "Just like a pup..." Maru stroked the girl's hair and growled a comforting growl to the child. She half slept with the child on her lap until Sango came to retrieve the five-year-old. as Sango neared Maru growled loudly at her.

"Be calm Full-moon, I am only here to retrieve my child that snuggles in your lap."

"Sango..." Maru opened her right eye and focused it upon Sango. She then gathered Tianna and handed her to her mother. Sango smiled and wandered back home. Inuyasha wandered out his house which was nearby, then towards the hotsprings. Maru stood and headed in the opposite direction. after some time of wandering she happened upon Rin and Jaken, who were being attacked by a panther demon in a loincloth.

**The Battle **

"Shut-up filthy toad! We will have the girl as our meal!"

"Oh really..." a fluffy white appendage swung past Jaken and Rin and around the panther dragging it past and behind the pair. Jaken started to hurry Rin away thinking it was Sesshoumaru and that he would be angry with Jaken again. little did he know it wasn't his lord master, but another inu-youkai.

"You dare intrude upon an Inu-youkai's domain and threaten his charge?" she clawed at the demon.

"You are nothing Hanyou!" the panther screamed. This caused Maru to smirk widely. Then she charged the youkai and clawed his shoulder. he reciprocated and clawed her as well and leapt away. licking his fingers he smirked. "What tasty blood you have. Maybe instead I'll take you for my mate. A fierce being such as you would make a fine mother even if they are half dog."

The reply he recieved was a snarl. She charged once more. Straight into his gut her clawed hand went. Straight into hers went his. She winced in pain, but held on clawing him. she pulled her hand from his gut and clawed him plenty. The panther clawed as well, before being obliterated by an energy whip.

"What are you doing here?" a clearly male voice said

The Inu-fujin fell to her knees and panted heavily.

"Speak now or die."

"I protected a green toad and a little girl from certain death." The man said nothing for a time.

"Very well then." it was then that Jaken, Rin, and Aun wandered into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" he threw himself prostrate before the inu-youkai. "I am sorry I could not protect Rin better my lord!"

"Silence Jaken. You. Girl. Go back to where you came from." Maru stood and bowed politely. She hefted her bloody tail into her arms and began to wander off.

"Who was that lady Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"You girl," Maru stopped, "I demand your name."

Tsukimaru began to contemplate for a moment. She then heard the whip snap near her ear. She flattened it and spoke softly. "I am known as 'Maru'."

"I did not ask for what you are called." he silenced Jaken who was screaming that she was being rude.

"Tsukimaru."

"You are dismissed." Tsukimaru then disappeared from his sight and wandered slowly towards the village.

**At The Village**

Miroku sat near a cursing profusely Inuyasha who was pinned by sutras at his wrists and ankles.

"Inuyasha, seriously, must I bind your mouth shut too?" The hanyou roared a string of unintelligable curses. Miroku gently slapped a sutra over his mouth, causing silence to ensue. "Now Inuyasha. Maru is most certainly not Kagome. She doesn't need protection. She can protect herself." and it was at that very moment said inu-fujin stumbled into veiw beaten, bruised, and bloody all over. The monk looked to Inuyasha who couldn't see her and was glad he pinned him down. In the state she currently was in, she wouldn't have been able to deal with Inuyasha's over-protective badgering. He saw Sango rush over to her and help her to Kaede's. It would be sometime later, before Inuyasha stopped struggling and calmed. Miroku peeled the sutra from his mouth.

"Alright Miroku let me up damnit, I know she's here."

"I can't just yet."

"Why the hell not!"

"She's in no condition for visitors at the moment. Besides, it is best you remain here for the moment."

Inuyasha growled, but no longer cursed in massive strings. "Let me speak with Kaede-baba." Miroku left to retrieve Kaede.

"What be it Inuyasha?"

"How's Maru..." this was very uncharacteristic of Inuyasha. "Can I go see her?" The monk and priestess blinked at the hanyou, but let him up.

"Not tonight Inuyasha. Go home and rest." Inuyasha stood and walked towards his house ears low.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

Later that night Inuyasha wandered to Maru's hut scenting that she was there and resting. He sat outside on the doorstep. that was where Kaede and Miroku found him the next morning.

"Inuyasha, why be ye here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Just had to know she's ok..." Kaede looked at Inuyasha quietly and Inuyasha moved aside to let her pass.

"Come inside Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked at Kaede. After Kaede disappeared inside he walked in to see Kaede removing a bloodied bandage from a blood-stained tail.

"Kaede-baba?"

"What be it Inuyasha?"

"Can I stay when you're done?" Kaede dropped the bloody bandage aside and Inuyasha saw the extent of injury to her tail. She would lose it if she didn't lick it clean soon. He strode to Kaede and gently took her tail from the old woman. He sat and began to wash it.

"Inuyasha it is still too soon to wash it!" Inuyasha just looked at her.

"She will lose it if it isn't cleaned..." Kaede blinked and left the medicinail supplies with Inuyasha. Once outside the old woman sought out Sango and told her of her frustrations with the Hanyou.

"He is not himself..."

"How is that Kaede?"

"He seems a lot calmer at this point. he even listened to me when I told him to go home. although i did find him outside of Maru's this morning." the ladies talked while Inuyasha washed Maru's tail gently. After it was clean, he unwrapped one of her legs and washed it as well. While he was gently washing her leg she mumbled.

"Kaede... I feel so icky..." Inuyasha paused in washing the girl for a moment, then returned to gently cleansing her wounds with water.

"You need to clean your wounds..." that shocked the inu-fujin into wakefulness. she sat up and stared at him. her haori top, being undone of it's bindings. slipped from one of her shoulders revealing a massive amount of bandages over her chest. His golden eyes cascaded over her, checking the bandages. His face turned slightly red and he gestured to her haori top. He saw the under kimono laying beside him and blinked.

"I guess I should go bathe then..." Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll go get Sango." he started to leave, but was stopped.

"There is no need for you to retrieve Sango. I will get her soon." Inuyasha looked at her quietly.

"But-" the fujin smiled at him genuinely, teeth and all.

"Send her in fifteen minutes. I just want to clean the worst off first." she wandered from the hut and down the lane after picking up her inner kimono, holding the haori top closed. She knew that once told Sango would rush after her.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

she had barely stepped into the hot springs when Sango rushed into the clearing.

"What are you doing alone Maru? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out alone when wounded?"

"Yes Sango... that is why i told Inuyasha to tell you to come." Sango blinked.

"Why have him tell me?"

"I knew you would catch up to me and I wanted a moment of quiet. I know you guys have been fussing over me..." She settled into the water as Sango stripped down and joined her. Maru began to wash herself gently and tried to use her tail, but it was too painful, but she kept trying. Soon Sango took to washing her back and she soon was cleaned of all blood.

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

Inuyasha entered the clearing a while later and lay a red kimono in the place of the red haori the inu-fujin had been wearing. He then too a last look at her. She was washing her tail gently, her back to him. Then he took off.

**Inuyasha**

**'I can't wait to see the inu-fujin again.'**

'What?'

**'I like her scent.'**

'Like I care... she's not Kagome...'

'But you have to admit she's pretty. Besides, do you want Sesshoumaru to get her?'

'I guess not...'

_**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**_

It was a few days later that Inuyasha returned with Maru's haori. Maru was practicing slashing at targets that were tossed out by Sango, miroku, and their children. the kimono had been altered, by cutting a slit up the sides to her hips. Inuyasha landed near Miroku and tossed out a target. Then followed by another. She slashed straight through the first and was almost caught off-guard by the second and threw out a whip of light straight into the second.

"MIROKU YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WORK HER THAT HARD JUST YET!"

"But Sango my sweet. It wasn't me!" Maru leapt away blushing madly.

"Must be Inuyasha then," Sango concluded. For the only time Maru ran off like that was when she scented Inuyasha. "Practice is done for the day!" with that they moved off to get some lunch.

"Sango."

Sango paused. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Where did Maru run off to?" Sango just pointed to Maru's hut.

"No one knows. Wait for her there." Inuyasha shrugged and wandered to her hut. as long as his demon was appeased with her scent only he could wait to talk to her.

* * *

okay so here's the second 5 pages i had prewritten XD! i have nothing against Kouga, just came out that way. also slightly edited it to not contradict the story haha. XD


End file.
